Confessions Of Jas, AKA, Jas's Dairy
by Zen Tears
Summary: Jas wants her own diary...or should that be dairy? LOL, So what does Jass really think about...?
1. Welcome To Jass's WorldMilk Maid ago go

Thursday, 12th October 7.15  
  
I've decided to write my own diary. Georgia's got one so why shouldn't I? She says the pages'll be blank and I'll have given up within a week, but I bet I've got more stuff to write about than her. What does she need to write about anyway? Her hair probably.  
  
Maybe I'll ring her and ask what she writes about. Just so.you know, I know where to start.  
  
7.17 God this is boring. What the hell does Georgia write about?  
  
7.19 Rang Georgie  
  
Her "Bonjour mon petite chein" Me "I wish you'd stop calling me "My Little Dog" in French" I was a bit huffy. I must be a saint to cope with having Georgia as a best friend. Hmmm.Saint Jas. I could sit on one of those throny things and act all noble. And have a stafe and an orb. As big as my hand.. "Jas.Jas." "Erm.yes." "Where did you go?" "No where" "You didn't speak" "No" Pause "Jas" "Oui?" "What are you doing?" "Just thinking.what kind of kick knacks do you think saints wear?" Click.  
  
She'd hung up.  
  
Huh! She is soooo rude sometimes! And I didn't even get to ask her about her Diary. I bet hers is crap. I bet it's double merd with a hefty slice of poo on the top. *Huff* That's why she wouldn't answer my question. Even if I had asked her, I bet she wouldn't have answered because she knows how marvy I am. And frankly, better than her in most aspects. Take boys for example - yes, I know Georgia is the best friend I could ever ask for, if man's best friend is a dog, then surly woman's best friend is Georgia Nicholson - Ermmm..anyway, yes.where was I.oh, right yes boys. Take tom.and then compare him to Robbie.  
  
Okay, yes, the Robster has his own double cool with knobs on band, a car and the chance to be a tres glamourous pop king.but. Well.erm. Tom is sensible he likes working in his parents shop and the extra potatoes here and there *do* come in handy.  
  
7.56 And I know where he's going. I mean Robbie is a bit old for a boyfriend. Maybe a Manfriend. He'll be jetting off to glamorisus places and she'll be stuck here, doing her geoggers homework. At least Tom and I can do are homework together. No matter how, "Saddo" Georgia call us.  
  
7. 59 If he was the Pop King of Cool, then Georgie would be the official queen of cool. Hhmmm. Of course, Tom's Robbie's brother so that would that make him part of the Cool royal family, or just a Cool-in-law?  
  
8.00 And I would of course be married to Tom, so shouldn't I have some stake in the Royal Cool Throne? I'm not sure Georgia's cool enough to join Family Cool quite yet. She snorts when she laughs. Sometimes. And sometimes, if she's laughing, and just happens to be eating, it's a big Snorting Spraying fest. Is that "cool"? No, I didn't think so.  
  
9.15 I have cleansed and toned and applied a hydration facemask. Feeling good, looking - well, sort of green, like a massive cucumber in a bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. But a massive cucumber with brilliant pores and a soon to be fantastic complexion, none the less.  
  
9.16 While waiting for the facemask from heaven to set. Or, dry.or whatever it is facemasks do, I decided to decorate my diary. Hmmm, I've seen Georgie's , it's orange. An okay orange, but a bit dull. Mines purple, it's very "Jas!" I'll write in big letters, "Jas's Diary" Or maybe, "The wonderful world of Jas" I wonder what Tom's doing right now.  
  
9.17 I hope he's thinking about me.  
  
9.19 Oh no! I was thinking about Tom.mmm, tom.! And accidentally wrote "Jas's Dairy" In big, shiny, curly letters all over my lovely new diary. Humf.  
  
9.23 "Jas's Dairy".Maybe in another life, I was a milkmaid. 


	2. Brad Pitt Vs Tom Jennings

12.05 pm  
  
Sitting in bed, thinking about life as a milkmaid.  
  
I could live in a tiny cottage with tom.or maybe Brad Pitt. What am I saying, both of course. While I would be busy milking, Tom could grow his own veg in our veggie patch! No more grumbling about the price of expensive imports! And Brad.could chop wood. A wood Chopper. Is that a profession? Well it should be. I mean, Yes, at first he * May * find it hard to adjust from his million dollar life-style with that woman with great hair, five pools, two homes and a live in maid, but I'm sure he'd settle down and be happy living in our cottage. Sharing the love of his life with an organic greengrocer.  
  
12.07  
  
Oh no! What if brad couldn't live like that! What if he DEMANDED that the love of his life (Moi) Leave for Beverly Hills because he couldn't stand sharing me? Disaster! What would I do? Both Brad AND Tom are in love with me, I can't stand to lose either of them. Oh merd, this is so unfair!  
  
12.08 I love Tom and have been going out with him for a whole year. And three months. And 4 days. *I looked at the clock* 5 days!  
  
I love hunky I would never leave his humble cottage and give up my life as a milkmaid! (Besides, how unfair would that be? I've just discovered something I'm good at, I wont throw that away. Not for brad)  
  
12. 11  
  
Brad is maturer. He's had experience. He's lived. Tom just, frankly, pales in comparison.  
  
12. 14  
  
I wonder if I'm strong enough to carry my own milk pale? Or will I have to call the aid of some strapping young man?  
  
I love hunky, and no matter how much he pales, I'll stay with him.  
  
12.17  
  
OH GOD! What if I'm just staying with Tom because I want to have a thriving career as a milker, and it's not because I love him?  
  
12. 20 I do love him. I do. 


	3. Friday 13th

By the end of this chapter you should have realised what my writing is like, so if you think this fanfic is okay, or just complete merd, I'd love to know!  
  
Jas's world is sorta like Georgia's, only without half the brain cells. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
13th Friday, 7.00.  
  
Oh bugger! I hit my head as I got up, ow! Have just remembered it's Friday the 13th! Merd if this is a taste of things to come.  
  
7.20  
  
Double crap! Double crap! I have just been to the bathroom; I forgot to take my facemask off!!!!! SHIT!! All that thinking about Tom and milking and organic veg and, look!  
  
7.23  
  
I have tried to scrub it off but it's rock hard! Hmmm, is that mum's moisturiser?  
  
7.45  
  
It took ages to get off! My face is now rubbed raw. I cant to school looking like this!  
  
7.45  
  
I look like a beetroot in a school uniform!  
  
8.00  
  
After three layers of foundation, a full Union Jack on the cover stick front and a hefty brush or seven of mum's face power, I can say with some conviction, I look slightly normal.  
  
9.00  
  
Met Georgie at my gate, she looked at me and bust out laughing. Huh.  
  
We had to RUN up the hill at full force so we wouldn't be late, Hawkeye saw us coming, and raised her eyebrows. Or maybe that should be, "Eyebrow". Anyway, we were four minutes late for school and in the mad rush had forgotten our berets; we were given a formal warning.  
  
Georgia - How very very pathetico  
  
Me - We wouldn't have been late if you hadn't stopped to talk to those Foxwood boys.  
  
Georgia - I was talking to them! They were shouting abuse at us.  
  
"Then why did you spend nearly five minutes going, "Huh?? Pardon, sorry I can't hear you. What was that? Were by a main road, can you speak up. Huh, huh? What?"  
  
"That was before I realised what they were saying," she grumbled 10. 30 I'd almost forgotten how utterly crap-o school is. 11.00 RE. Miss Wilson had YET ANOTHER nervy spaz when she saw me, Rosie, Ellen and Jules were painting our nails, (and a section of her wall space) with Ellen's new "Vibrant Chick" nail varnish. She started the long and tres tres boring-o speech of how "When I was young, I couldn't afford the bus fair to school, let alone money for nail polish!" Like ANYONE cares. Sacre blea! But on the plus side, I did get a txt from Tom. He wants to meet me after school.say's it's important.hmmm wonder what he wants. "What do you think Tom wants?" "How should I know?" "Georgia, your just so.tres tres unhelpful sometimes." "Well how in the name of Jesus's old beard should I know what a Jennings's boy is thinking?" "Good point. You and Robbie weren't all that good at commentating were you? Come to think of it, that's probably why he dumped you to go live with hobbits and sheep -" I had to stop there. She was hitting me with my maths textbook. 


	4. Eyeliner Is A Wepon

12.15 It's only October but it's way nippy noodles outside already, Me, Georgia, Ellen, Rosie, Mabs, and Jules all ran across to the tennis courts and waited for Mr Atwood to leave his shed. Georgia - "It looks all cosy in there. I wonder what he dose, apart from looking at nuddy pictures of him self and his wife I mean?" Who knew the horrors of Elvis Attwood? Jules (shivering)- "It's tres nippy noodles out here, I bet he's got a little heater." We all looked at her. "Well it wouldn't hurt, would it, just to take a peak?" It sounded appealing, my knick knacks were slowing freezing on to my bottom. Georgia - "Well lets hurry up then, Jas has got de-frost her knickers" It was my turn to hit her.  
  
Elvis's hut looks the same apart from -------------------------------------- -------------------- Georgia - "Omg, he's attempted to decorate!" It *was* very tragic. He had some "Really Funky!" posters of "Hip" bands.Such as those well known chart toppers, "The Basingstoke Bell ringers" and horror of all earthly horrors, "Morchester Morrisdancers"  
  
Georgia sat down in Elvis's cosy rocker and finished her pack of Wotsits, "I think ""Dan" the friendly Morriser from Abbysworth" would look better with a nice full length beard." She said, gazing at Attwood's pathetic posters "I think your right, Gee, " Piped up Rosie, (She would, wouldn't She - I thought) Who had just finished applying her natural make up, for layers of blusher, seven coats of eye shadow and some lipstick.  
  
"You know what?" said Mabs "I think "Les" "Chief Beller, Basingstoke" Could do with a little colour in his cheeks. "I agree," Rosie took out her blusher and began to give "Les" a make over "If Elvis catches us -" "He'll undoubtedly thank us and give us all shiny medals of honour for making these creatures look normal - the way god would have intended, " Gee interrupted as she drew a floor length beardy-o Green freckles and a pink hair on "Dan" "If God were Max, that is, Mr Max Factor."  
  
Geoggers: Last lesson  
  
I'm really, really worried about toms text now.He phones me evernight, why do we have to meet up?  
  
It must Really important.  
  
Maybe he's going to propose?  
  
I wonder what I'd look better in, White or peach? Or cream.? I sent Georgie a note, asking her what colour I'd best suit. She looked at me like I'm crazy. Humf. 


	5. 

3.10  
  
Saw tom at the gate, have applied massacre and some new sparkly shadow. Oh no! What if this is totally inappropriate to be proposed to? Maybe I should have worn pearls? Maybe I could nip home and borrow mum' sbefore we go to Luigi's? Hmmm, I think that might clash with my school uniform.  
  
Tom said "Hey Jassy" when I saw him, and kissed me gently on the cheek. He is soooo sweat! He's not like some boys, not naming any names. Seven for example, if I had been Rosie, might have attempted to eat me alive. Varied pressure?! Humfph.  
  
Said good-bye to the ace gang and walked into town with my ACE boyfriend! I really should stop writing now; Tom's trying to look over my shoulder..  
  
4.23 pm  
  
Omg! Omg! I have just got back from town. . . Will ring georgie in a minute, she knows, at least what it is like to have loved and lost a Jennings boy.  
  
Twice.  
  
5.56pm  
  
Phone call to Gee: "So what happened? Are you the proud new owner of a Jennings husband? Did he propose with onion?"  
  
"Gee.He.he."  
  
So after about half an hour she came round, she said she couldn't make head or tale of what in the name FUCK I was on about.  
  
7.18 "He took me to Luigi's and bought me a coffee "  
  
Gee said "Non! Ve vust hung i'm!"  
  
I ignored her, "He said he was really upset but must tell me, he said he cares about me a lot, but his parents have seen that the mock exams are coming up.and they think.*there was a pause while I cried* that it would be better if we didn't see each other until there over. THEY THINK I'M A DISTRACTION!"  
  
there was a pause before geena said, "Sacre bloody bleu!" 


	6. chapter six

Convo with Tom. My part time lover. For now.  
  
"Jas, I really think.I mean, they maybe right.Abit of time apart wouldn't hurt" "Do you want to break up with me? Because, it would be a lot a kinder if you just came out and said it"  
  
"No! We just wont see each other so much"  
  
There was a pause, then he said, "It's not just us you know, my parents have said I have to stop going out with my friends so much as well"  
  
There was another pause, I sipped my coffee and turned away, then said, "So you've quit the rugby team?" He didn't say anything "And you've stopped going to the ramblers association?" He winced and avoided my eyes, glazing out of the window.  
  
"Right.well." I dithered, picking up my coat and getting up "See you around then Tom" "Ja-"  
  
Ha! That showed him.  
  
Even if it means I'm lonely and boyfriendless, I have the upper hand. I'm not some little.thingy.person.thingy who hangs onto his every word. I don't need him. I'll devote my life to studying and becoming brilliant at school. All while maintaining a fantastique visage AND looking like Claudia Siffer in a school uniform. Tom who?  
  
8.30  
  
Maybe I should call him?  
  
8.46  
  
I dont want to look too desperet. I'm not georgia.  
  
9.00  
  
Went to bed. Have told mum, Under NO circumstances am i aloud near the phone. I might call Tom by accident or something.  
  
This really has been the worst Friday the 13th ever. I may kill myself.  
  
Or not.  
  
11.15  
  
Just found out that Tom phoned an hour ago. I am sooo annoyed, my mum didn't tell me because i told her i was not to go near the phone. Humph. Dosen't se realise there are exceptions ??????!!!!!! But, on the plus side, she said i was out. Grovey banna's. He'll think i'm out, living it up surrounded by grovey mates having fun and being a laugh. Instead of sitting at home, crying in my bedroom.  
  
Which is what i *am* doing. Funnily enough.  
  
14th october, 10.15 am School.  
  
French with madame Slack, gorgey henri is away.poo. Weirdly enough, i feel like i'm all cryed out.there isnt a single tear that could come out of me now - ive used them all up.ooo, i wonder if brad is still free.  
  
Ace gang keep giving me pitty looks and sending me notes. Which is nice. I supose. Georgie hissed,  
  
' I dont get it.have you and Tom, broken up?' Good point.i'm too sure myself. He picked playing some stupid sport over going out with * me * 


	7. 7

I shrugged at georgia. Bad move, Madame Slack zoomed in on us like a homing pigeon at feeding time, she must have seen us shrugging and reconised it as a form of french communication. Oo er,  
  
' Jas, you seem to atleast be taking your french lessons seriosly, would you and your friend like to repeat your conversation to the whole class, in french ?'  
  
Was this the act of a sadiest or just a * really * pathetic human being? Who knows. Both is a safe bet.  
  
Me and gee looked at each other in horror and nearly started shrugging again. The whole class had gone slilent, oh god gody god triple merde i was not about to tell the whole class about me and Tom. In french. So after an embrassing pause while the whole class looked at us, Georgia finnally cleared her throut and said ;  
  
'Non'  
  
Twas VERY funny. Slackmisiter didn't see it that way, she said we were both very childish girls and that she had thought, (wrongly, may i add) that we would have grown up by now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Ooooo, i dont know what to do about Tom. . .hunky. . . Georgia says that i should at least hear what he has to say, but he clearly dosent give a rat's pointy arse about me so why should i listen to him ?  
  
Maths 12.30  
  
4 horrible minutes until the bell goes, then we will be free! Well.as free as you can be in a nazi hell hole.  
  
Georgia is painting her toenails, Rosie and Jules flicking rubber bands at P.Green. Ooo, I miss tom so much.  
  
I wonder what I'd look like with highlights? 12. 45 Lunch  
  
All six of the ace gang is simultaneously hiding from the Nazi Youth (prefects) AND Hawkeye. Something tells me Elvis didn't appreciate his Bandies getting a makeover.  
  
Hawkeye tried to catch us after Maths, but we were too quick for her! Or.we herd her shouting to Slim about the matter and made a run for it,  
  
"Never! Never, in my 37 years - ("Thirty seven years? No wonder she's always in a bad mood, she's facing death" - Jules) Have I witnessed such.disgraceful behaviour!" Hawkeye stammered.  
  
"Mr Attwood can't be sure it was those girls, but for god's sake, who else has about as many brains as those bloody locusts she set free!" Slim said, we could feel her great jeliodness.  
  
"Vandalism, It's enough to suspend the girl, make her think twice about misbehaving in THIS school"  
  
We opened up the maths widow, which has to said, is not all that big, it would a miracle if Georgia's bosooma's would get though and out the other side in one piece. Or two, as the case may be, let alone Ellen's hips. She has, it has to be said, let her self go a bit since the Dave the Laugh dumped her.  
  
Anyway, after much heaving and moaning we squeezed through and made a mad dash for somewhere to hide. The French block supply cupboard seemed the best place. With some hindsight . . . * not such * a great idea, six teenage girls crammed together is like living on lessie farm. A really small lessie farm. 


	8. chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who has replied :D Your reviews mean a lot and I hope you like the new chappies! :D There are quite a few mistakes on the previous chapters, hopefully things are looking better on this one! Please R&R if you like, or hate, whatever! I'm sure Jas's n' Tom *will*get back together, but not straight away ( ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Now that I have nothing better to do than wallow, I might as well recap, Back at school were I left off, six of the ace gang were mangled in a heap in the French supply cupboard.  
  
Me - "Georgia, I just want you to know that. , .,.,.,.you're my best friend and I'd.,.,.,. I'd never dob you in to Slim or Hawkeye or anyone. I wont tell them what I know about Elvis's crap posters being made over. I'd go as far as to say - Baz looked better with glittery golden stilettos and a coconut bra."  
  
There was a pause; I think I hear Gee sniffing back the tears. Or maybe it was just Mabs blowing her nose.  
  
Gee said - "Thanks Jas. I'm quite over come."  
  
There was another pause, this time I really do think she was trying to hold back the bubblers.  
  
"Especially when it was ALL of the ace gang. I'm glad you wouldn't let me go down on my own. Because there would be some serious draggage down with." I could feel the whole cupboard stiffen. " Don't think your efforts went unappreciated, Jas. We saw Jim's new fishnets. Nice job"  
  
Me - "Thanks, my new koal eye pencil, got it from boots in a two for one last chrissy"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- 10. 15 In Bed  
  
As it turns out, we didn't get done!!!!!!! Wohoojaaaa!!! This maybe the first time that the ace gang haven't got completely bullocked for something they've done. Or something someone else has done and the blams been on us!  
  
And how? I hear you ask, the great thing about Elvis's hut is that it over looks the tennis courts and playing field. Playing field where the first years dwell! Thank Spotty Norman's acne for first years - always looking suspicious (but that's often mistaken for fear) and loitering and easily passed off. We swore we'd been heading that way and seen a group of them hanging round his hut. Result!! Well, actually I don't think Miss Simpson had been too convinced, but on the upside, they couldn't prove anything.  
  
After school Gee came back to mine. We munched penguin bars and slurped on some iron brew whilst listing to my tape of last Sunday's "Top 40"  
  
Me - "Vhat arb coo goinng to vew 'bout Vave fa larf?" I said through some penguin.  
  
Gee sat thinking for a while, occasionally taking a bit of her pengiune  
  
"Vell Pas," she munched and swallowed, "I may need some of your best pally assistance there."  
  
Oh no. If this was going to involve stalking (again) she could count me out.  
  
"If this is going to involve stalking -yet again, you can count me out"  
  
She pouted a bit and attempted to soften me up with some cocktails. Iron avec 'Guiny (Iron brew with some mashed up bits of penguin bar) after drinking my special new cocktail I said -  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"Well.. You know how much I like Dave.and we really want to go out, do ace gangy things - without getting pelted ."  
  
"So you want Ellen to be okay with it"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Be okay with the fact you snogged her ex. When they were still going out"  
  
"Er.yess"  
  
"Be okay with the fact you lied to her face about *not* snogging him"  
  
"You make it sound all nasty kickers" I gave her my best " I am wise, and you've done something wrong, oh less maturey one" look  
  
"What's wrong with your face? You look liked you've been paralysed, can you move your neck?"  
  
*Humpff*  
  
And this Was Georgia's wonderful plan..hmmm:  
  
"We need to find Ellen a new boyfriend, or at least someone to take her mind off Dave"  
  
Neither of us agreed that Ellen would still be completely okay with what was happening, but this seemed like a good idea, and we'd be almost there.  
  
"What makes you think I want any part of your sordid plan?"  
  
"Come on Jas," Gee had rolled her eyes "That's a little harsh, I only want to make Ellen happy. And not hate and wish to kill me. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
"You knew what you were doing, at the fish party!" I hissed  
  
"That was ,I not I my fault! You I know I about my redbottom!"  
  
I made a "Hurumpff!" sound.  
  
"And besides," She added, popping some cheesy nibbles into her mouth "I know you feel just as guilty as I do."  
  
She had me there. I was Ellen's friend, I should have told her, but I couldn't. Grr!!  
  
"Fine!" I huffed "I'm in"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- 


	9. The Fab Chapter 9

Tell me what you think! All your comments are apprenticed, thanks to everyone who has written a review. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
HOME  
  
Tom txt me!!!!!!! Whooohooo I made Georgia and me jump up and down on our sofa in utter joyyness! In till she reminded me that a) We looked like a pair of prats and 2) My fringe was getting messed up.  
  
(Whhoooohhooo!!!)  
  
Georgia – " I thought you were, you know, glad you broke up with him, him picking running round after a stupid shaped ball with men in shorts over you and all"  
  
Me – " I love and miss hunky"  
  
Georgia – "But the shorts Jas, the i shorts i"  
  
Me – "Hmmm, you may have a point. Tom Broke my Heart"  
  
Georgia – "So, you have to ask yourself, my little Jassy pal, why should you take him back? And more importantly, do you want too?"  
  
Oo er!  
  
Txt says...  
  
Jas we need 2 tlk. Will u mt me at the prk at 6 2night? Tom xxx  
  
Well, it's not exactly the love letter filled with passion and longing I was hoping for. . . but still.  
  
Me – (eating poptarts in my kitchen with Gee) "Wot ssold I eair?"  
  
Gee – " You can't be serious! Jas, I thought you were going to Play IT Cool?"  
  
Me - "And I thought i you i said I should defiantly hear him out?"  
  
There was a pause as she ate her Pop tart, probably thinking of something to say.  
  
Gee – (Sighing and pretending she knew what in the name of Father Christmas she was banging on about) "Yes, act cool i Whilst i hearing him out. Not running back crying and forgiving"  
  
Me – " What, so I should, make him work for my love and attention...play games?"  
  
Gee – "Umm, as Mother Florence Nightingale Teresa once said, Honestly * is * the best policy"  
  
There was another pause, before I said,  
  
"Yes Georgia, but didn't you play lots of games with the sex god? His mind I mean. You stalked him...Acted Cool, gave him the brush off...Flaunted your self with a red herrin- "  
  
"Yes yes, okay little miss "Keep-a-record-of-everything-I-do" (I made a huffing sound) Okay, then maybe a little mind game here and there wouldn't hurt..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
So I texted back and said I was sorry, but couldn't meet him tonight, as I was busy busy busy, but maybe tomorrow would be okay.  
  
Ha, once again the Upper Hand is mine!  
  
Now that I have nothing better to do than wallow, I might as well recap, Back at school were I left off, six of the ace gang were mangled in a heap in the French supply cupboard.  
  
Me – "Georgia, I just want you to know that. , .,.,.,.you're my best friend and I'd.,.,.,. I'd never dob you in to Slim or Hawkeye or anyone. I wont tell them what I know about Elvis's crap posters being made over. I'd go as far as to say – Baz looked better with glittery golden stilettos and a coconut bra."  
  
There was a pause, I think I hear Gee sniffing back the tears. Or maybe it was just Mabs blowing her nose.  
  
Gee said – "Thanks Jaz. I'm quite over come."  
  
There was another pause, this time I really do think she was trying to hold back the bubblers.  
  
"Especially when it was ALL of the ace gang. I'm glad you wouldn't let me go down on my own. Because there would be some serious draggage down with." I could feel the whole cupboard stiffen. " Don't think your efforts went unappreciated, Jaz. We saw Jim's new fishnets. Nice job"  
  
Me "Thanks, my new koal eye pencil, got it from boots in a two for one last chrissy" 


	10. Miss Selfridge

9.41, Saturday 22nd  
  
More than a week since my not so official break up with Tom. Don't know how I feel. What would Sindy Crawford do in these situations? He did ask me to meet him at the park, and I said no. I didn't want to look desperate, but he might have taken that as me blowing him off (O er!) because he didn't txt back.  
  
I love him. I really do. But he doesn't love me.  
  
9.54 am  
  
I love the way his hair goes curly in the rain.  
  
9.56 am  
  
And the way he respects me as a person, not just a Claudia Shiffa looka like.  
  
10.10 am  
  
Oh, what in the name of Wet Lindsey's thong have I done? Bugger shit and merde.  
  
10.11  
  
Crap.  
  
11.00 am Phoned Georgia  
  
"I love and miss hunky"  
  
"Ah"  
  
"What do you mean, "Ah?" "  
  
12. 78 pm My Kitchen, Eating an Omelette and Pop Tarts.  
  
I cannot BELIEVE the selfishosity of some people!! Not naming any names but GEORGIA! She is no best-friendy, no, she is Swine Girl! Not much more than a pig in cool trainers. I told her all about my tres tres tragic love pains, (and I mean "Tragic" as in Cathy and Heath Cliff Tragic, not Wet Lindsey's Side parting "Tragic", that is, all together another story O.o) And what does Crap Friend Extraordinaire say? Bugger all! Well, actually, she said I have really, really, brought this on myself, It's my flauty-o if he really does never want to see me again and he'll have probably moved on and so should I. Like I said, bugger all.  
  
Wasn't It her that told me to play it cool?  
  
Grrr! What's more, she is too busy having a secret and crap ( I bet) affair with Dave the Laugh. Hfmp Does she not see I'm in pain??!! Also, to make things quadruppally worse, Dave told Georgia (Swiner) that Tom went anyway Footballing on Thursday and won't be back for another two and a half weeks. And he didn't even tell me. So much for revising for mock exams.  
  
I called Mabs and Ellen and we agreed to go into town, you know, to take my mind of my terrible loss ( a boyfriend) and possibly (and secretly) scope for a new love match for Elley Pelly.  
  
4.16 pm  
  
In My Bed Room  
  
Got back from Town. What a laugh! I nearly forgot about my painful break-up for all of 3 minutes when when we were leaving Miss Sefridge and Mabs triped over the security thingys and fell right over. Hehhehhe hahhahhahhhaha hehehehhooohoohahhahh  
  
Shouldn't really laugh though.  
  
4.18 pm  
  
hahhahahahhahhbhahahahahehehhehehhoooahahhahha  
  
4.19  
  
Though, she had the last laugh when a REALLY dishy security bloke helped her up. We stood, standing in awe as he said; "Must be my lucky day, all they pretty girls usually fall over on my mate's shift" And he i Winked i at her! I mean, i winking i how very, very sad. Me and Ellen looked at each other in horror. Mabs must having been hiding her disgust however, because she, quite worryingly, didn't look that bothered. Instead she said "Umm, I..." And blushed quite a bit  
  
This got quite embarrassing after awhile though, when we notice that we were just standing there in silence. "Come on Mabs" I said, practically dragging her out of the shop and away from Dishy S.  
  
She wants to got back next week, because she "Forgot to get that black top I was looking at" "What black top? I didn't see any black top." I said Ellen just gave me a look, a look Georgia would have probably given if she had been here. Being a good friend. Instead of a crap one. With her "laugh" of a BF-y. More of a "Light Chuckle" than a laugh, I have to say.  
  
Merd! That reminds me, still no potential love interest for Ellen.  
  
SUNDAY 11.20 AM 


End file.
